Quiza solo quizas
by soledad-uchiha
Summary: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia son amigos que crecieron juntos desde niños pero al ir creciendo ese sentimiento se convirtio en amor pero no pueden decirse sus sentimientos por medio a perder la amistad que tienen esperando quizas algun dia confezarse. Pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos este es mi primer fic asi que sean amables conmigo

Declaimer FT no me pertenece es de hiro-sensei

Advertencia.

AU

Ooc

Era una mañana en la ciudad de magnolia donde dos de las familias mas importantes de todo Fiore se encontraban en una casa de playa disfrutando de la brisa del mar.

-Apresurate que te dejo atras,eres muy lenta-dijo un niño de 10 años, vestido con un short negro con bordes rojos y una polera roja,a una niña que se estaba quedando atras por la velocidad con la que corria el niño.

-No corras rapido sabes que no puedo alcanzarte si tu aumentas la velocidad a cada rato-decia una niña de 9 años,vestida con un vestido blanco de tirantes finos y su cabello rubio atado en una coleta con un liston azul,asu amigo que la estaba dejando atras.

Natsu Dragneel y lucy heartfilia eran amigos desde que nacieron ya sus padres Igneel Dragneel y Jude Heartfilia hicieron una acuerdo uniendo sus empresas ya que ninguno de los 2 podia ganarle al otro en el mercado libre y sus esposas,Grandine Dragneel y Layla heartfilia,Decidieron poner fin a su rivalidad proponiendoles un acuerdo donde las empresas de textiles Dragneel Corp. y la constructora Heartfilia Corp. se unirian para crear una nueva empresa donde los 2 podian trabajar juntos sin tener rivalidades ni haber tension entre mencionados,Igneel y jude,no pudieron oponerse al acuerdo de sus esposas aceptaron y asi nacio Dragfilia Corp.(NA:lo siento no se me ocurrio otro nombre ^/^) que sus hijos Heredarian al crecer.

Natsu Dragneel era un niño de cabellos pelirosa de ojos verde oscuro rayando al negro,rasgos que heredo de su padre,piel bronceada muy hiperactivo y travieso.

Lucy heartfilia era una niña de rubios cabellos,ojos color color chocolate heredados de sus padres piel blanca,aficionada alos libros,tranquila pero muy explosiva cuando perdia la paciencia por las bromas cortesia de su amigo de la infancia.

Al pasa los años,7 años en concreto, sus lazos se hicieron muy fuertes ya que ninguno queria separarse del otro y era muy comun para sus padres Grandine y Jude el verlos juntos siempre despues de la repentina partida de su padre por parte de natsu y su madre por parte de lucy.

POV Lucy

Natsu me gusta talves siempre me gusto y yo no me di cuenta por confundir mi amor con amistad pero mejor amiga Levy Mcgardeen me dijo que talves yo podria gustarle por su forma de actuar para conmigo ya que siempre aleja a los hombres que se acercan a mi pero yo pensaba que Natsu lo hacia por miedo de perderme al igual que su padre en ese accidente recuerdo como sufrio cuando se entero de su muerte yo estaba a su lado cuando le informaron del accidente y posterior muerte de su padre al no poder resistir el impacto.

Me dolio mucho cuando en el abraso el ataud donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre incapaz de verlo asi me acerque y le abrase por la espalda para dejar que continuaran con la sepultura el solamemte me abrazo y me dijo que no lo dejara.

Al pasar los dias Natsu se fue aislando,ya no conversaba conmigo ni con nadie,ya no paraba con esa sonrisa que siempre me dedicaba cada vez que nos veiamos y eso me entristecia ya que yo no podia ayudarle y asi paso un mes pero poco a poco con paciencia pude sacarlo de esa soledad en la que se estaba permaneci a su lado y fue entonces que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos yo amaba a Natsu no como una amiga que ama a su amigo sino como una mujer puede amar a un hombre con el corazon.

Pero no puedo decirle mis sentimientos por miedo a que nuestra amistad termine Levy,que sin saber como se entero de mi amor por Natsu,no se molesto por no decirle pero me aconseja que le confiese mis sentimientos pero yo no tengo el valor para hacerlo y solo le digo que muy pronto lo hare aunque sabe al igual que yo que no le dire nada y rapidamente cambiamos de tema para no disgustarnos y pasar un mal rato,yo por atreverme a mentirle y Levy por mi falta de valor para confesarme.

Y mientras Natsu permanesca a mi lado yo me conformare con eso mientras yo permanecere a su lado hasta que el dicida lo contrario o se enamore y yo me hare a un lado tragandome mis sentimientos y velare por su felicidad mientras quizas algun dia me llenare de valor le dire mis sentimientos.

Fin POV Lucy

POV Natsu

Lucy siempre fue mi amiga siempre estubo ami lado cuando mas la nesecitava apoyandome y dandome animos cuando yo lo necesitava al igual que yo estuve asu lado cuando su madre murio acausa de un cancer que le detectaeon en los ojos yo la acompañe en todo momento no me separe de ella e insisti a quedarme en su casa para poder acompañ las noches siempre me colaba en su cama porque lloraba en la soledad de su cuarto mientras recordaba a su madre y yo la abrazaba ofreciendole mi hombro para desahogarse cuando se dormia le acostaba asu lado velando el su sueño que al pasar los dias se fue haciendo costumbre dormir con ella.

Al pasar los dias fue recuperando su actitud de siempre y cuando su padre decidio mudarse de hogar yo le ayude a empacar sus cosas y fueron a vivirse cerca de la ciudad dejando su casa en la playa porque le traia muchos recuerdos de su madre pero yo me senti triste porque hay se quedaban los recuerdos que Lucy y yo compartimos y feliz porque vivian cerca de nuestra casa y podia vicitarla muy seguido.

Luego me entere que la trasladaron ala misma secundaria y para mi suerte al mismo curso que senti feliz porque estariamos juntos pero no me duro mucho laa felicidad ya que varios chicos ni dejaban de que alejar a mas de un baboso con las hormonas revueltas que se le acercaba con planes romanticos mientras ella paraba con su nueva amiga Levy.

Y mientras yo este asu lado ningun baboso se le acercaria porque Lucy era mia y nada ni nadie nos separaria porque estoy enamorado de ella y pero no me atrevo a decirle por miedo que nuestra amistad se pierda.

Quiza algun dia le diga mis sentimientos...solo quizas.

Fin POV Natsu

-Quizas algun dia te diga mis sentimientos Natsu/Lucy-pensaron los 2 mientras se dirigian cojidos de la mano coeriendo asu colegio.

FIN?

Bueno esta historia lo tenia escrito en una libreta tengo varias ideas ideas para este fic pero depende se ustedes si la continuo o no.

tengo otros fic que ya ire subiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declamador**__ FT no me Pertenece si no Hiro-sensei._

_**Advertencia**_

_A_

_Ooc_

* * *

_Era una mañana en magnolia donde varias personas se encontraban reunidas para ver la inauguracion de otra sucursal de las empresa Dragfilia Corp._

_En el salon principal se encontraban Natsu vestido con una traje negro y una camisa roja y Lucy con un vestido color rosa claro tres dedos arriba de la rodilla con el tirante en el hombro derecho contrastando con su piel nivea y resaltando sus curvas y su cabello amarrado en unaa coleta alta dejando 2 mechones enmarcando su saludando alos invitados que llegaban mientras lucy no dejaba de mirar a su padre que charlaba muy animado con una mujer de cabellos albinos._

_-Que tanto miras a tu padre-le dijo Natsu luego de ver que Lucy no le estaba prestando atencion._

_-Nada solamente me alegro que pueda relacionarse con las demas personas-dijo mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios-desde que mi madre murio no lo vaia muy animado como ahora en compañia de esa mujer._

_-Y no estas enojada por que este con otra mujer-dijo Natsu mirando extrañado a lucy-pense que te enojarias por acercarse a otra mujer._

_-Mi padre tiene derecho a enamorarse yo no estare para siempre asu lado y es mejor que se enamore se merece una oportunidad para amar y yo no voy a interferir en su desicion-dijo Lucy mirando asu padre reir con la compañia de esa mujer pensando que era hora de que su padre continue con su vida._

_-Eres muy madura Lucy por eso me gustas -pensaba Natsu mientra la veia sonreir y sin poder evitarlo un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas._

_-Yaa vamos a comer algun bocadillo -dijo mientras halaba de su mano a su acompañante._

_-Lucy no tan deprisa pareciera que no comiste-dijo Natsu -no vayas a terminar todos los bocaditos y no dejes nada para los invitados-agrego burlandose de su amiga causandole un sonrojo ala misma._

_-Si tu eres el que come como si se acabara el mundo-le replico enojada._

_-Lu-chan¡-se escucho un grito captando la atencion de lucy al escuchar la voz de su amiga._

_-Levy-chan¡ que haces aqui- dijo Lucy mientras la abrasaba._

_-Nuestros padres son socio asi que no podia faltar-dijo levy quien portaba un vestido color azul entallado ala cintura y caendo libre hasta la rodilla sin su caracteristica vincha dejando caer libre su cabello color celeste claro hasta los hombros._

_-Nee Nee que hacen los dos juntos y agarrados de la mano-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras miraba sus manos juntas._

_Los aludidos dirigieros su mirada a dicho lugar sonrojados a mas no poder para luego separse del otro como si su contacto quemara y dirigiendo su mirada al lado contrario._

_-Na~nada solo le decia si podia acompañarme al lugar donde se encuentran los bocaditos-dijo lucy mientras frotaba su brazo derecho avergonzada._

_-Si solo la acompañaba-dijo Natsu mientras revolvia sus cabellos sin mirar alas chicas._

_-Entonces no habra problema si los acompaño verdad claro si no tienen otros planes-dijo mirando divertida como se avergonzaban._

_-No~no hay problema Levy-chan-dijo Lucy aun con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Si~si no hay problema-dijo Natsu intentando ocultar su sonrojo sin exito._

_-Entonces no se diga mas andando¡-exclamo mientras agarraba de un brazo alos susodichos llendo a dicho lugar._

_-Solo nesecitan una pequeña ayudita y quizas tengan el valor para confezar sus sentimientos-pensaba Levy mientras veia como Natsu y lucy caminaban juntos con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas a dicho lugar._

* * *

_Aqui la conti. Bueno me anime a continuarla ya que la inspiracion no me dejaba tranquila y perdón por los errores ortográficos pero estaba escribiendo en mi celular y subiendo del mismo._

_Acepto criticas constructivas para seguir mejorando porque los autores no son nada sin sus lectores (me salio rima :D)._

_Este capitulo se lo dedica a lihowary-chan por ser el primer review de mi primera historia espero que te guste._


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui esta la conti pero antes quiero decirles que el fic es una semi adaptacion del dorama coreano Escalera al cielo ( semi porque algunas partes lo cambio y otras trendan similitud con el dorama ) se me olvido mencionarlo u-uU  
**Declaimer**  
**FT no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima**  
**Advertencia**  
**AU**  
**Ooc**

* * *

Luego de servirse unos bocaditos y separarse de y Lucy se diriguian al padre de la susodicha al ver que la estaba llamando.  
-Buenas tardes, Papá me llamabas- -saludo cortesmente ala mujer mientras dirigia la mirada a su padre  
-Si lucy quiero que conoscas a Naoko Strauss una ...persona muy espacial-lad presento un poco incómodo al no saber como tomaria su hija la relación que mantenia con la mujer presente.  
-Mucho gusto querida,tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti pero no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte-dijo Naoko mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla  
-Igualmente-dijo lucy correspondiendo el gesto y quedandose en silencio al no saber que hacer en una situación asi al igual que su padre .Pero el incómodo silencio se vio interrumpido por la inesperada pregunta que formuló Natsu,quien no se dio cuenta de la situacion dicho sea de paso. al padre de Lucy.  
-ustedes son novios-preguntó  
-ehh..pues veras est..-intentó explicar pero se vió interrumpido por lucy para su alivio o eso creia  
-Natsu me puedes traer un vaso de jugo porfavor-dijo lucy con una tierna sonrisa pero con un aura asesina.  
-S-si-dijo Natsu al ver que si se le ocurria replicar no volveria a ver la luz del sol,asi que fue a buscar el dichoso jugo.  
-Naoko sera mejor que me esperes aqui yo hablare con mi hija-dijo Jude al ver que llegó la hora de revelarle su relación que mantenia con Naoko.  
-De acuerdo te esperare aqui -Dijo Naoko mientras saludaba alas personas que se le acercaban.

Mientras se alejaban del salón por la puerta trasera llegando al jardin. Jude no sabia como iva a decirle la relación que mantenia con Naoko.  
-Se que mantienes una relacion con Naoko-dijo Lucy dejando de caminar y sacando de sus divagaciones a su padre.  
-Q-que..-dijo Jude creyendo haber escuchado mal pero supo que se equivocaba al ver la mirada seria de su hija-escucha no es lo que tu piensas est...  
-No me debes explicaciones-dijo lucy al ver asu padre intentando justificarse-No hay que ser un genio para saber que se gustan. Pones la misma cara que ponias cuando mamá estaba viva  
-Pe...pero ...  
-Yo no soy nadie para decidir que hacer con tu vida-le cortó-yo soy tu hija y tengo qur apoyarte en las decisiones que tomes...solo quiero saber algo  
-Dime  
-Como la conociste  
-Bueno-titubeando le contesto-la conoci en la empresa, ella es la modelo de la linea de ropa que lanzaremos al mercado. Cuando llegó a trabajar en la empresa no conocia mucho las instalaciones y al verla perdida me ofreci a guiarla, al terminar el recorrido me invitó a almorzar juntos yo me negué pero me insistió tanto me dijo que no le gustaba deberle favores a nadie. Es tan terca que me recordó a ti.  
-Yo no soy terca-replicó Lucy  
-Asi pues me habre confundido cuando tu madre te regalo una muñeca decidiste llamarla Jude  
-S..si pero al final le cambie el nombre- dijo Lucy con un pequeño sonrojo al recordar a su preciada muñeca Michelle.  
Una muñeca que sus padres le regalaron en su cumpleaños número que cuidaba como un tesoro se tratase al ser un recuerdo de su madre.  
-Si a base de chantajes-Dijo Jude divertido.  
-Bu..bueno continua de contarme como se conocieronDijo Lucy al ver como se desviaban del tema.  
-Bueno despues de tanta insistencia acepte luego se nos hizo costumbre almorzar juntos que al pasar el tiempo me acostumbre a su presencia que sin llegar a quererlo nos enamoramos .-Dijo Jude recordando ese momento-Pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo porque pensaba que estaba engañando a tu creo que Naoko se dio cuenta de mi indesición ya que decidió renunciar pero yo no acepte su renuncia aunque suene egoista queria tenerla ami lado saberla que podia perderla como a tu madre no podia imaginarlo. Luego aceptamos salir juntos si las cosas salian mal , si mi indecisión no nos llevaba a nada nos tomariamos un tiemp..  
-Tu la amas -le interrumpió Lucy mirando al suelo dejando que su flequillo le tapara los ojos

-la amas -insistio  
-Si  
-Entonces no tienes que pensarlo. Si tu la amas y ella te ama no desaproveches esta oportunidad de rehacer tu vida-Dijo lucy levantando la mirada dejando ver sus ojos inundados de lagrimas -Tu fuiste quien mas sufrio su muerte y si mamá pudiera te diria que continuaras con tu vida que no te niegues a enamorarte otra vez yo lo se ,lo siento aqui-dijo lo ultimo apoyando su mano derecha en su pecho donde se encontraba su corazon , mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas  
-Lucy..  
\- No me ocultes tus cosas, no me apartes de ti-Dijo sollosando  
-Lo siento -Dijo Jude mientras envolvia el tembloroso cuerpo de su hija en sus brasos dejandola deshaogarse-No queria inmiscuirte en mis problemas que no pense que te estaba alejando de mi

Mientras padre e hija se deshaogaban en un calido abraso no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba observando.  
-Bueno tenemos que ir adentro se deben estar preocupando de que nos estemos tardando.-Dijo lucy separandose del cuerpo de su padre para ir en dirección al salon al recordar que habian dejado a Natsu y Naoko los estaban esperando.  
-Si  
-Papá recuerda que decidas lo que decidas yo te apoyare -Dijo Lucy mientras le mostraba su mejor sonrisa pese alas lagrimas que no se detenian y rodaban por sus mejillas.  
-Lucy..  
-Bueno vamos-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y resperaba hondo para calmar sus emociones.  
Dando media vuelta se adentro al salon dejaando asu padre afuera.

-has madurado tanto lucy. Layla nuestra hija ya es toda una mujer.  
Penso Jude mientras miraba asu hija adentrarse al salon para luego diriguir su mirada al cielo estrellado donde una estrella brillaba mas fuerte que las demas.

* * *

Lo siento tanto no queria tardar mucho.  
Ya tenia el capitulo listo pero se me pero mi celu se apago sin guardar lo escrito asi que tube que volver a escribirlo pero por unos problemas familiares (T-T)no tube tiempo ni cabeza para el fic de verdad lo siento y perdonen los errores ortograficos.  
Bueno este capitulo se centra mas en la relacion de lucy y su padre y como conocio a Naoko.  
muchas gracias por los review a:

** Lihowary-chan**

** Mory Summer**  
Nos leemos la proxima  
Besos :)


End file.
